Doctors And Demonhunters
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case in which random people keep ending up in unexplained comas. When they get into town, the boys run into two mysterious people who seem to have knowledge beyond that of any hunter they've met. Sorry for the crap summary. PLEASE READ. 10 Doctor/Rose and maybe some Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so if it sucks, don't hate me. Oh, and I've been forced to take some creative liberties with characters worst fears, so feel free to correct me if these characters aren't actually afraid of these things. **

**Chapter One: The Doctor Is In**

She spun around, struggling to see through the never-ending darkness. She knew something was there, something was always there, but it was taunting her, playing with her. She could feel it moving in the darkness, circling her, waiting for her to crack. She was trembling all over with terror, terror of what she couldn't see. From time to time, there would be a glimpse, a growl, a snarl, not much, just enough to let her know that she was being hunted. No, not hunted. Played with. No matter where she went, how far she ran, she could never escape it or this place, this place where the dark was so thick, she couldn't see her hands. Her heart pounded in her chest, eyes wide with fear, teeth chattering. She wished that whatever was playing with her would just kill her already instead of playing this insane game.

She heard a deep, menacing growl and turned behind her to see her mom on the ground being eaten alive by a werewolf. She could smell the blood and see the terror in her mother's eyes and she launched herself at the werewolf only to have it disappear into mist along with her mother. She spun around again and saw her mom, standing but covered in blood, chunks of flesh missing from her shoulder and stomach.

"You left me," she said accusingly to her daughter, all the love in her blue eyes transformed into hatred. "You left me and this is what happened. It wouldn't have happened if you had been there. You let it happen."

"No, Mum, please," she said desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks at her mother's vicious tone.

"You left with him and didn't care about me," she spat, advancing on her daughter. "You selfish, arrogant little bitch!"

She raised her hand to slap her daughter and disappeared into mist.

The girl sank to her knees and began to sob. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't change the fact that it was dark, she was alone, and she was terrified.

"Doctor!" Rose called desperately into the darkness. "DOCTOR!"

Topeka, Iowa

February 12, 2009

Between the episodes 'Sex and Violence' and 'Death Takes A Holiday'. After the season two Doctor Who episode 'Tooth and Claw'.

Sam and Dean walked into the McDonald's, Sam going to get a table while Dean got food.

"Rabbit food for you, actual food for me," Dean quipped when he finally got to the table.

"When are you gonna stop making fun of what I eat?" Sam asked tiredly while Dean took a massive bite of his burger.

"When are you gonna stop eating like a chick?" Dean countered through a full mouth.

Sam just sighed and ate his salad.

"Dude, is that your phone?" Dean asked when they had finished their food and were about to leave.

"What?" Sam asked, confusion knitting his brow.

"That buzzing," Dean clarified.

Sam looked at his phone, saw that it was silent, and brought his backpack up onto the chair next to him. He rummaged through it until he pulled out a completely lit up, buzzing EMF meter.

"Wait, since when does this thing buzz?" Sam asked, examining the meter.

"Oh, I did some work on it," Dean replied. "So now, instead of beeping and maybe drawing the attention of anything, it buzzes like a phone."

"But why's it buzzing now?" Sam asked, looking questioningly at his brother. "This is a McDonald's. Why would there be a malevolent spirit here?"

"It might not be a spirit," Dean replied. "I also made it so that the thing detects anything supernatural."

"Okay, so…" Sam slowly waved the device around the place, watching the lights and level of buzzing until it reached a crescendo when he leveled it at the couple sitting at the booth across from the brothers.

"What do you think? The girl or the guy?" Dean asked, examining the tall, skinny guy in a trench coat and the petite blonde sitting across from him.

"The guy, definitely," Sam said confidently after a few moments of moving the EMF back and forth. "What do you think? Demon, ghoul, shifter?"

"Either way, we've gotta get that girl away from him," Dean said, pulling out his FBI badge.

Sam put away the EMF and pulled out his own badge. They both got up and approached the couple, who were sharing an order of fries.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Dean said authoritatively to the blonde, him and Sam both flashing their badges. "My name's Special Agent Hetfield and this is Special Agent Ulrich. Would you mind coming with us for a moment?"

"Why?" the blonde asked suspiciously in a lilting London accent, her big brown eyes wary.

"We're working on a case, and we're just asking around to see if anyone knows anything that might be helpful," Sam said, his voice calming and comforting.

"I don't know anything," she said, her accent turning 'anything' into 'any_fing_'.

"You might've heard something or seen something that seemed inconsequential at the time, but could be beneficial to our case," Dean said, trying hard to sound convincing.

"Those don't exactly look like the outfits of FBI agents," the man said in a British accent, his wise voice and brown eyes guarded and suspicious.

"Trying not to arouse suspicion," Dean replied dismissively, turning back to the girl and holding a hand out to her. "Now, if you'll come with us, ma'am, we just have a few questions for you."

"Why can't you ask me here?" the girl said, almost imperceptibly recoiling from Dean's hand.

"We're trained to treat everyone as a suspect and question people one at a time," Sam said, smooth and comforting. "Now, if you'll just come with us, this won't take long."

The girl looked from Dean's hand to Sam and back a couple of times before looking at the man. She looked back at Sam and Dean before disappearing under the table and reappearing in between the man and the wall, holding onto the man's arm.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe that this man is extremely dangerous and it would be wise, for your own safety, if you came with us," Dean said seriously, leaning on the table.

"And what reason would that be?" the man asked, eyes tight with distrust.

"Look, asswipe, we know what you are, so _give it up_," Dean said threateningly.

"What'd you do to them?" the blonde asked, curiously, still holding onto the man's arm, her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know," the man said," the man said, turning to look at her, confusion coloring his voice. "I've never seen them before in my life. Well, not yet, anyway."

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about," Sam said fearsomely. "We know you're not human."

A look of suspicion and fear instantly appeared in the couple's eyes. They looked at each other in alarm before looking back at the hunters.

"So, if I'm not human, then what am I?" the man asked cautiously.

"Demon," Sam said, hazarding a guess.

The two looked back at each other, the girl raising a thin eyebrow. The man shrugged and the girl tilted her head curiously, silently asking the man a question. The man shrugged again and turned back to the boys.

"And what exactly makes you think I'm a demon?" he asked curiously, eyebrows raised, all traces of wariness and suspicion gone.

"Fine, you're not a demon," Dean said, still suspicious. "Vampire? Ghoul? Shifter?"

"Black dog? Ghost possessing a human?" Sam guessed.

The man just shook his head slowly, his expression saying he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Then what are you?" Dean demanded.

The man gestured for Sam and Dean to sit opposite him and the blonde.

The brothers looked at each other and Sam shrugged and sat down, sliding his backpack to the floor. Dean stared at Sam in disbelief and looked around the McDonald's before finally giving an exclamation of frustration and sitting down beside his brother.

"There we are now," the man said, smiling, the blonde still holding onto his arm. "All calm and not threatening."

"Yeah, well, that's not exactly gonna last if you don't tell us who and what you are," Dean said aggressively.

"I'm The Doctor, this is Rose," the man said, nodding to the blonde, who smiled and gave a finger-wave.

"Doctor who?" Sam asked curiously.

The man just smiled happily and looked at Rose.

"I love it when they ask that," he said with the tone and expression of a child being given a new toy.

"Anyway," he continued, his voice serious again. "Just The Doctor. Nothing but The Doctor."

"So, you don't have a name?" Sam asked.

"My name's The Doctor," The Doctor said simply.

"Okay, The Doctor, so what are you?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Time Lord," The Doctor said, the words carrying a weight and significance that were lost on the boys.

"What's a Time Lord?" Sam asked, confused.

The Doctor gave them a slightly offended look before saying, "You don't know what a Time Lord is? Seriously? Blimey, there are some blinding gaps in your education."

"So, are you gonna tell us what a Time Lord is, or are you gonna go on about how we're morons for not knowing what a Time Lord is?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know," The Doctor said consideringly.

"And you're not morons," Rose said hurriedly. "Not a lot of people know what a Time Lord is."

"But, Rose, if they know about demons, vampires, and shape shifters, then they should've heard of Time Lords," The Doctor countered, looking at his friend.

"Time Lords are aliens," Rose told the boys, ignoring The Doctor.

"There's no such thing," Dean said immediately.

"So, you believe in demons, but not in aliens?" The Doctor asked.

"We've met demons."

"And now you've met an alien."

"Prove it."

The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and handed the earpieces to Sam, who inspected them carefully before warily putting them in his ears. The Doctor placed the cool disk on the left side of his chest and Sam heard the rhythmic _thump-thump_ of The Doctor's heart. The Doctor moved the disk to the right side of his chest and Sam's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he heard the thumping of a second heart.

Sam took the stethoscope from The Doctor and listened carefully while moving the disk from one side of the man's chest to the other.

"What is it?" Dean asked cautiously, beginning to get worried by his brother's reaction. "Sam, what is it?"

"He's got two heartbeats," Sam said, still in shock.

"What?" Dean asked in bafflement.

"Dean, he's got two heartbeats," Sam repeated.

"That's impossible."

"That's a Time Lord," The Doctor said intently, allowing all of his age and power and wisdom to enter his voice, supernovas and black holes and the collapse of galaxies all burning in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked quietly in wonder, his eyes wide and mystified.

"It's like when you were a kid, the first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because it looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, all of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…that's who I am," The Doctor said, his eyes a million miles away, his ancient and powerful voice casting a spell over everyone at the table.

"Now forget me, Rose Tyler," Rose said after a moment, smiling at The Doctor, obviously remembering his words.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't," The Doctor said warmly, gazing affectionately into Rose's eyes.

"So am I," Rose replied intently, her eyes and voice conveying a deeper emotion that neither of them needed to acknowledge with words.

"So, why are you guys here?" Sam asked awkwardly after a moment.

"Something strange has been happening here," The Doctor answered, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Rose. "We're here to see what it is and fix it."

"That's why we're here," Dean said, still mentally shaking off The Doctor's spell.

"Well, as long as we're both here working on the same thing, we might as well work together," Rose said, looking between the two boys. "I mean, since you guys seem like you know what you're doing."

"You okay with that?" Sam asked The Doctor.

"Yeah, sure," The Doctor replied easily. "Why not?"

"What about you?" Sam asked his brother.

"Fine," Dean said after a moment. "We'll give it a try."

**And that, dear readers, is the end of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like or suggestions for stuff that I should do. Oh, and if you should like to see some of my other writing, you can go to . . Adios for now.**


	2. Testosterone Poisoning

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited and/or followed me on this story and all others. Especially to what-a-fangirl221B for being so freaking awesome and loyal. And kirkanalo, what-a-fangirl221B, I will try to add more description. Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah… Allons-y! **

Chapter Two: Testosterone Poisoning

"Whoa," Rose said, impressed, as she, The Doctor, Sam, and Dean walked out of the McDonald's and up to a black 1967 Chevy Impala that shined as if brand-new. "_This _is your car?"

"It was originally our dad's," Sam explained fondly, putting a hand on the hood.

"He's dead, isn't he?" The Doctor asked gently.

The brothers looked at each other with pain, grief, and regret in their eyes for a moment before Sam looked at the car again and Dean looked at The Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah," he said stoically. "He's dead."

"So," Sam said before anyone could respond, pushing the sadness to the back of his mind. "Should we go to our base of operations?"

"You have a base of operations?" Rose asked, fascinated.

"Of sorts," Sam said, one side of his mouth turning up in a half-smile, his green eyes twinkling as he opened the back door and motioned for Rose to get in.

Rose and The Doctor got in while Dean got into the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, by the way," The Doctor said as Dean drove out of the small parking lot. "If you two are wondering why Rose and I are so easily trusting you, I think you should know that if you harm one hair on Rose's head, then I will show you just how dangerous a Time Lord can be."

"Wait, did you just threaten us?" Dean asked incredulously, unable to believe that anyone would try to intimidate _him_.

"Consider it a warning," The Doctor said, his voice calm with a deadly undertone.

"Duly noted," Sam said, shooting his brother a warning look as the latter stopped at a light.

"So, what exactly is it that you guys do?" Rose asked, trying to break the tension.

"We hunt monsters," Sam said simply, turning his head to look at Rose. "Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etcetera."

"Do you have any family?" Rose asked innocently.

The Winchesters traded a quick glance before Sam said, "Umm, we kind of travel all over the country, so we don't really have time for a family of our own."

"What about your mum?"

"Dead," Dean said sharply, his fingers clenched around the wheel. Deciding he'd had enough of the conversation, he turned on the radio and cranked up the volume to a painful level, causing Rose and The Doctor to jump in shock.

Noticing how Rose was raising her hands to her ears, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the radio, and lowered the volume to a decent level.

"There we go," he said, satisfied, his sonic between his fingers.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dean demanded slightly fearfully, trying to turn and glare at The Doctor while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Turned the music down," The Doctor replied, a bit surprised by the other man's hostility. "I thought that was obvious."

"Yeah, but how the hell did you do that?" Dean asked, still uneasy about the thought of anyone messing with his car but managing to keep his eyes on the road.

"With this," The Doctor said, holding his sonic up to the rearview mirror.

"What is that?" Sam asked as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a dirty, shady brick motel with a large, slightly rusty white sign with the words 'Good-Nite Motel' in cheap, flaky black letters.

"_This _is your base of operations?" Rose asked incredulously, noting the rusty doors that were missing numbers, the rusting, overflowing dumpsters, and the two old, dirty homeless men rooting around in the dumpsters.

"We take what we can get," Dean said dismissively, switching off the car and turning to look at The Doctor. "Now, what is that thing?"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor replied easily, holding up the screwdriver so that both brothers could see it.

"What's it do?" Dean said a bit less aggressively.

"Pretty much everything," The Doctor said, a hint of pride in his voice as he stroked his tool. "It can open doors—"

"Sometimes," Rose interjected, watching the brothers' reactions. "It doesn't do wood."

"—Scan a person's biology, detect any form of illness, control any electronic or mechanical device—"

"Like turning on a lamp or revamping a phone," Rose put in helpfully.

"—Unlock locks, shatter glass, cut wires, repair wires, and it can sense any large or unusual forms of energy and the source of that energy," The Doctor finished.

"Did you make it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Of course not," The Doctor said, as if speaking to an idiot. "It came from my planet."

"Which would be…?" Dean asked, his aggression gone.

"Gallifrey," The Doctor said intently, his tone conveying a massive importance lost on the Winchesters.

"Never heard of it," Dean said casually.

With an exclamation of annoyance, The Doctor got out of the car, the other three following suit.

"Oh, lovely," Rose said sarcastically as she stood up, looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked in concern, looking at his companion over the roof of the car.

"Used condom," Rose replied with half irritation, half disgust, her smile conveying both emotions.

"Consider yourself lucky," Sam said comfortingly, grabbing his bag and closing his door. "I've stepped in worse."

The four made their way to a slightly rusted orange door in front of the car. All the numbers were missing, but the residue clearly said '42A'.

Dean opened the door and the quartet stepped into a ratty, slightly smell, two-bed room. Sam sat down on the nearest bed, red and orange comforter and white sheets neatly tucked around the mattress, and Dean sat on the other, the entire thing in disarray, while The Doctor closed the door and he and Rose stood there for a moment, taking it in.

"Believe it or not, this isn't much worse than most of the rooms we stay in," Dean said in amusement as the other two looked around at the tiny, basic bathroom directly to the right, the small, bulky television atop a sturdy wooden dresser across from the beds, the gray shag carpet, and the small, cigarette-stained table between the beds containing a cheap lamp with a square shade.

"Yeah, I mean, this one doesn't have a table, but it's not that much different really from what we're used to," Sam said as he turned on his laptop, gesturing with his head to the empty space beside his brother's bed.

"So, I take it hunting monsters doesn't pay well?" Rose asked, smiling and going to sit beside Sam.

"Ah-heh," Sam chuckled, smiling broadly and going to a website. "Not really. Most of our money comes from hustling pool."

"Not very moral, are you?" Rose joked, leaning back on her hands and folding her legs up together.

"Well, we ain't exactly high on options here, princess," Dean said, hauling a duffel bag out from underneath his bed and pulling out a hand gun, which he then proceeded to clean with a dirty rag and shoe polish.

"Oi," The Doctor said protectively, having wandered to the corner opposite from the door. "Don't talk to her that way."

"I've got a gun in my hands and you're telling _m_e what to do?" Dean questioned, instantly bristling at being ordered around by another man.

"I've got a sonic," The Doctor said, looking down at the smaller man and tilting his head to the side.

"It's a screwdriver," Dean responded, unimpressed.

"It's a _sonic_ screwdriver," The Doctor said, holding his sonic up threateningly.

"So what are you gonna do? Make me a _sonic _bookshelf?"

"Oh, not again," Rose said tiredly, her eyes on the two men.

"I've told you what it can do," The Doctor becoming deadly.

"And I'm not a freaking machine, so how the hell do you think you can hurt me with _that_ when I've got a _gun_ and I can shoot you right now?" Dean held up the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at The Doctor, causing Rose to jump up in alarm.

"Hold on," Sam said comfortingly, a hand on her arm.

The Doctor stood there confidently, raised his sonic, and pointed it at the lamp, the instrument making a buzzing sound. Instantly, the lamp exploded in sparks, little bits of glass going every which way, the room plunged into darkness. The buzzing sounded again and the TV came on, the entire screen a gentle amber color, the room once again illuminated.

"_That _is how I can defend myself with a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said smugly, standing in between Sam's bed and the wall.

"But it didn't hurt me," Dean said a bit shakily, his gun beside him on the bed.

"That's the point," The Doctor said cheerily, walking up to Dean again, his sonic loose in his fingers as he waved it around. "It doesn't kill, doesn't maim, doesn't injure. It's not meant to be a weapon, just a tool."

"Well, now that you guys have gotten that out of your systems, do you wanna actually talk about the case?" Sam asked, nodding to his open laptop.

"Sure," The Doctor said, moving back behind Rose and beside the bed.

"So, what do you guys know already?" Sam asked, all business.

"Nothing, really," Rose answered. "We didn't even know for sure that something was going on here until you mentioned it."

"So, why did you come here, then?" Dean asked, moving to the side of his bed and sitting on the edge, feet firmly planted on the floor, forearms on his knees.

"My vehicle brought us here," The Doctor said, looking at Sam's laptop, eyes blasting across the files for the Great Hope Hospital.

"What do you mean your vehicle _brought _you here?" Sam asked curiously.

"It kind of drives itself," Rose explained cryptically as The Doctor used his sonic to move to a different page on the computer.

"What kind of vehicle do you have?" Dean asked.

The Doctor lifted his sonic without looking away from the screen, pointed it to the corner and pushed a button. As the sonic buzzed, a wooshing sound filled the room and a vicious wind whipped up sheets and clothing and blew at Sam and Rose's hair. The brothers shielded their faces from the wind as everyone but The Doctor looked to the corner where a large rectangular shape was appearing, a blinking light atop it. When the wind and the wooshing noise stopped, a large, blue, rectangular wooden box had materialized in the room. The boys got up in wonder and walked over to the box, examining it without touching it.

Two doors were facing the wall opposite the TV, each with a small window and a handle. The right door had a sticker below the window that said 'ST JOHN AMBULANCE' around a logo of sorts and a key hole was situated below that and to the left. The left door had a sheet below the window with instructions for how to use the box. Above the doors were the words 'POLICE BOX' with the words 'PUBLIC CALL' in smaller script, one on top of the other, both words in between 'POLICE' and 'BOX'. On top of the box was a small cylindrical light that gleamed almost proudly. The entire thing gave off an air of mystery, otherworldliness, and regality.

"It's called a TARDIS," The Doctor said with pride and amusement, finally looking away from the computer to watch the boys' reactions.

"A what?" Dean asked in shock, turning to look at The Doctor.

"Dean, this is a police box from England in the '60s," Sam said, eyes wide, his hand lightly on the box.

"What, you mean like a phone booth?" Dean asked his brother.

"Kind of. Not really. Police boxes were used to store criminals until more officers could arrive at the scene. But what's it doing here, now? How'd it get here?"

"It materialized," The Doctor said form right behind them, causing them to jump. "Like I said, called a TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"The reason it looks like a police box is because it's got this thing called a chameleon circuit," Rose said from beside The Doctor, "which basically makes it blend in wherever it lands."

"Like, if it landed in ancient Rome, it would look like a pillar," The Doctor put in. "Or, if it landed in a forest, it would look like a tree…which would actually be really hard to find."

"But the circuit got stuck this one time when it landed in the 1960s," Rose continued, "so now, it always looks like a police box. Which I quite like. It's very retro."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" The Doctor said, smiling at Rose.

"What… What does it do?" Sam asked, still a bit in shock.

"It travels," The Doctor said simply. "Back in time, forwards in time, to different planets."

"You expect us to believe that?" Dean asked halfheartedly, struggling to keep the amazement out of his voice.

The Doctor stepped up to one of the doors, forcing the boys to step back, and nudged the door open slightly, a bright orange light spilling across the floor and Dean's bed.

"You want to see it?" The Doctor asked mysteriously, a devious and excited glint in his eyes.

**Whew, that was a long writing jag ('cause I wrote that all at once in, like, a four hour period), but I hope you all enjoyed and there was enough description for all. (And, yes, I realize that the last bit of dialogue sounded a bit pervy.) Please comment and give me a happy (not meant to sound perverted) and let me know of any ideas you have for how the story should go. Until next time… *Drives off in the Impala into the sunset***


	3. The Terror Inside

**Hello, once again, dear followers. I would like to thank everyone for your continued support, particularly kirkanalo for the input and GremlinGirl (love the name, by the way) for the lovely comment. I do expect there will be a bit less dialogue as the story goes on, but, you know, explaining the TARDIS, gonna take some time. Anyway, off we go, then…**

Chapter 3: The Terror Inside

The boys looked at each other hesitantly before they moved to opposite sides of the door and Sam cautiously pushed the door open. They stepped in one at a time and instantly froze, eyes wide, jaws hanging open.

A large, circular room opened up before them, tan columns running up the sides and meeting in the middle of the dome ceiling. The floor was tan mesh and had three levels gradually leading up to a console of sorts that was partly enclosed in four of the same columns. In between the columns on the console were all manner of buttons and levers and switches and in the middle there was a large, glass column connecting to a brown tube-like thing reaching down from the ceiling. A couple of black wires were hanging around the ceiling and there were three more of the columns around the room, branching off like trees. On the far side of the console was what looked like the tan bucket seat from a car and beside the nearest column was a railing with two pads wrapped around the top bar side by side.

The brothers slowly walked up the little ramp, a hand on each railing, gazing around in mystified wonder.

"What is this place?" Sam asked in awe, gazing at the glowing blue console.

"It's bigger on the inside," Dean exhaled, staring at the metal hexagons in the walls between the columns, situated in rows of two, each hexagon brown with a white circle in the middle.

"I love it when they say that," The Doctor said happily to Rose, both standing in the doorway while Sam and Dean attempted to acclimate themselves to their new environment.

"Now," The Doctor continued, business-like, running up to the console and pulling up photos of patients from the Great Hope Hospital onto a screen that he pulled around the console. "Six people, completely unrelated, all fall into unexplained comas. One minute, fine, next minute, _poof, _coma. Doctors can't explain it, can't wake them up, don't know what to do. Now, I suspect that this could perhaps be the work of a metkut, a clever little species from the planet Huxorall. They typically cause people to slip into comas and make them believe that all their greatest dreams come true before waking them up putting them back into their normal, unextraordinary lives."

"Now that is cruel," Rose commented, sitting on the seat with her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I avoid them," The Doctor said, standing at the console, one hand on the back of his neck.

"You two okay?" Rose asked the Winchesters, the two boys still standing and looking around in awe.

"Yeah," Sam said, leaning against the railing beside his brother. "Just…give us a minute."

"Oh, you should probably know that the TARDIS is getting inside your heads," Rose informed them.

"What?" Dean demanded, trying his best to shake off how impressed he was with the TARDIS.

"It's just a simple translate," The Doctor said irritably. "It takes every language in the universe and makes it so you can hear it in English. It's nothing bad. I promise."

"_How _exactly does your machine get inside our heads?" Sam asked nervously as Dean pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Eh, it-it's far too complicated to explain," The Doctor said, turning to face the boys, both hands on the console. And it doesn't really matter. What does matter is the fact that we need access to a coma patient."

"Why? Are you gonna do some special Time Lord test on one of them?" Sam asked, his voice and mind finally starting to return to normal.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Well, not really. Anyway, here's the plan: you two keep anyone from entering the room, Rose will stand guard, and I'll see what's going on in the patient's mind and then we'll know how to fix it."

"So it is like a Time Lord test," Dean said, forcing his mind to accept the new change to his world.

"Yes—No. It's not a test," The Doctor corrected. "It's literally looking into his mind and seeing where he is."

"Couldn't we just do that with dream root?" Dean asked his brother.

"My way's more effective," The Doctor said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Because wherever the patient is, I can wake them up and make them forget everything they've experienced."

"The Doctor's really good," Rose put in, going to stand beside her Time Lord.

"So," The Doctor said, turning and pulling a lever, "shall we go to the hospital?"

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Aldridge, and this is Agent Clarke. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Sam said authoritatively, standing beside Dean in the Great Hope Hospital, head still spinning from how The Doctor's machine disappeared in the motel room and reappeared at the hospital.

"I've already talked to the cops," the pretty, fairly young nurse said, flipping her long brown hair over one shoulder, pale arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

"Well, we're with the FBI," Dean said professionally as they showed her their badges.

"Why the hell would the FBI care about some random people in comas?" the nurse asked, delicate brow furrowing.

"Investigating possible terrorist attack," Dean explained as they put their badges back in their suit jackets.

"We're ordered to investigate pretty much anything," Sam said apologetically in response to the nurse's still-skeptical expression.

"Now, about those patients."

"We all clear?" The Doctor asked from the chair beside the hospital bed of Bradley Wellinger.

"Clear," Rose said, standing casually at the door.

"Right then."

The Doctor put his fingers on each side of Bradley's face, thumbs at the temples, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, allowing himself to mentally fall into Bradley's mind.

The Doctor landed in complete darkness, hearing nothing but the soft sounds of his own breath. He cautiously began walking forward and was suddenly knocked down by Bradley, both men falling to the floor.

"Hurry," Bradley said fearfully, scrambling up and looking back the way he'd come, abject terror in his wide blue eyes. "We have to run!"

The Doctor was immediately on his feet, running with this man whose mind he'd invaded.

After a while of running through nothing but pitch darkness, the two men stopped and struggled to regain their breath.

"Listen to me," The Doctor said breathlessly, putting his hands on the still-terrified Bradley's shoulders. "I'm The Doctor and I'm here to help you."

"No doctor can help me," Bradley moaned hopelessly, sweat plastering his short black hair to his head. "I'm never gonna get out of here."

A vicious snarl ripped through the air, causing a look of raw and primal fear to overtake Bradley's eyes, his entire body shaking fiercely. He tried to run off again, but The Doctor grabbed his arm before putting his hands on Bradley's face, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Listen to me," The Doctor said intently and urgently as the growling noise crept closer to them. "I can help you, but only if you trust me. None of this is real, it's all in your head."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man demanded, eyes flicking to the ever-increasing growling, tears of fear sliding down his face, horror turning his voice from that of a strong man into that of a terrified child crying out for his mother.

"You need to listen to me right now. 'Cause it all depends on you. I can help you, but you need to trust me. Just breathe deeply and listen to my voice."

"But—" Bradley started, looking toward the growling, now mere feet from them.

"_It's not real_. I know it seems real, but you have to believe me when I say it's not. _I'm _what's real and you _need _to do as I say and breathe deeply."

The man closed his eyes and took shaky, deep breathes, the growling almost upon them.

The Doctor closed his eyes and imagined them back in the hospital room. Just as the source of the growling sprang at them, The Doctor's eyes shot open and he was back in the hospital room, Bradley gasping and sweating beside him.

"Oh, my god," the nurse exclaimed, breaking away from Sam and Dean to go check on her patient, calling in the doctor as she did so.

Rose and The Doctor were shooed out of the room, The Doctor still shaky from being inside Bradley's mind and the dark place that had overwhelmed it.

"You okay?" Rose asked as she and The Doctor sat down on a couch.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, his eyes unfocused. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Get any results?" Sam asked as he and Dean sat down on the sofa across from the other two.

"Well, it's certainly not a metkut. That man didn't have his greatest dreams come to life. More like his worst nightmares, I'd say. I didn't actually see anything besides him, but I heard a growling noise and you could tell from his reaction that it was one of his worst fears."

"So, what was it?" Rose asked curiously. "The growling noise?"

"In reality, his mind. In the context of his mind, probably a wolf of some sort," The Doctor replied, having regained his composure.

"So what kind of demon or alien or whatever makes people see their worst fears?" Dean asked, leaning forward, forearms on his knees, fingers clasped together.

"No idea."

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Well, there you go, lovely readers, finally some action and fear. Granted, I'm not getting into this one as much as my Sherlock fic, but I hope you are enjoying it so far. Comments and suggestions are appreciated, but rude ones are not and will cause me to fling verbal barbs at you. And if you feel the desire to, please check out my blog at . **


End file.
